The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to produce dc-to-dc converters. A switched capacitor dc-to-dc converter was a particular implementation that was used in low load current applications. One example of such a dc-to-dc converter was an LM3352 that was sold by National Semiconductor of Santa Clara Calif. One problem with these previous switched capacitor dc-to-dc converters was noise. Typically, if the output voltage was higher than a desired output voltage value the converter stopped regulating the output voltage until the output voltage decreased back to the desired value. Alternating between regulating and not regulating the output voltage resulted in noise that was coupled to the output voltage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a dc-to-dc converter that maintains regulation of the output voltage, that improves efficiency, and that reduces noise coupled to the output voltage.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers indifferent figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention.